Danger
by lovinMaya
Summary: Convinced that Draco, the apple of her eye, is completing this task for He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named simply for the rush of cutting it close with danger, Pansy attempts to speak to him about her concern. Written for the Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition. Please read, review, and most importantly, enjoy!


**A/N:** This is written for the Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition for the Montrose Magpies!

The prompt is "Amusement" - either for the reader or a character in the story.

Optional prompts:

1. #3: Danger  
2. #5: Addiction  
3. #12: A kiss is a lovely trick designed by nature to stop speech when words become superfluous.- Ingrid Bergman

I hope you enjoy this story!

* * *

**Danger**

He was lying lazily across the sofa in the common room, popping Honeydukes chocolates into his mouth while poring over a Potions book. I knew perfectly well that he wasn't taking in a single word he was reading. My heart caught in my throat at the idea of approaching him. These days, Draco had been acting more aloof to me than usual, and it was making me uncomfortable. Every now and then, he would sneak off somewhere to do Merlin knows what and wouldn't return for several hours. When he came back, it would be with that smirk on his face, the one that told me and everyone else that he was higher than us. I knew he would react that way now as well, but I had to talk to him.

Lately, Draco had been making his trips more often and for longer hours, and more than once he had broken a date for them. Whenever I asked him what he was doing, he would shake his head and smirk at me knowingly, as if telling me I knew what I needed to know. But I didn't. All I knew was that his job was dangerous, and that he seemed to thrive off of that. I needed him to stop.

"Draco," I mumbled, somehow forcing the words out of my mouth.

He turned his gray-eyed gaze to me and my heart skipped a beat. His mouth curved into a smile. "Pansy," he said, patting the place next to him on the sofa.

Hesitantly, I sat down. I'd never felt more nervous and uncomfortable in my life. Draco didn't seem to notice.

"I need to talk to you," I said hoarsely.

Draco cocked an eyebrow. "About?" he said, looking back to his book. It was obvious he wasn't interested in what I was going to say, but I had to say it anyway.

"About where you go all the time," I said hurriedly. "And what you do when you go there."

For a moment, he paused, and then he snorted. "Oh, Pansy," he said, taking my hand. I almost forgot what I needed to say: His gaze went right to my heart, making it thump wildly.

"I-I mean it," I stuttered. "It's-er-I-I mean…you…"

He smiled again, amused and exasperated. "Are you worried about me?"

I could feel my hand shaking in his. "I—yes."

His smirk widened. "Pansy…" he said, stroking my hand with his thumb. It was intoxicating. "There's no need to worry about me. I've got it all under control."

"Got _what_ under control?" I urged.

"You don't need to know that, Pansy," Draco assured me, running a hand through his sleek blonde hair.

"Draco, I…" But then he kissed my hand, and I broke off as a shudder ran down my spine.

"Pansy," he murmured softly, moving closer to me. My breath became ragged, and my thoughts became foggy, and I started to forget why I even came to the common room. All I could think about was how beautiful his gray eyes were.

But I shook it off and scooted away. "Draco," I said more firmly. "What you're doing is dangerous."

He cocked an eyebrow again skeptically, challenging me.

"I'm serious," I said. "I know you're not taking me seriously, but I'm serious."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Pansy, I know it's dangerous, but—"

"That doesn't matter," I said, panic and urgency breaking through my voice, refusing to be controlled. "That's not what I'm talking about."

"Then what are you talking about?" he asked, still smirking. It was obvious he was only humoring me, but I went on with it.

I took a deep, shaking breath and said, "Every time you come back from wherever you go, you-you've got this look in your eye. You-you're addicted to the danger, Draco. I think—I _know_ you are."

For a moment, Draco's face was blank. If I didn't know better, I'd have thought there was a little bit of shock here. Then, as if I'd imagined the whole thing, he laughed softly, the amusement shining through again.

"Oh, Pansy," he chuckled. "You really shouldn't worry. What's going on with me isn't for you to think about…"

As he trailed off, I stopped listening. The sound of my heart sinking and crashing was much louder to me. I was stupid to think he'd ever listen to me. Tomorrow he'd leave again and return late in the evening and collapse on the sofa, shaking, presumably from the adrenaline rush his danger gave him. It was always like that.

He was still talking, and the smooth sound of his voice went under my skin. I couldn't bear to focus on the words he was saying; I knew they'd only torture me more, so before I could think about it, I leaned in and pressed my lips firmly to his.

* * *

**A/N:** I really liked the subtle addition of Pansy's addiction to Draco's affections - that found its way in the story without my intention.

An additional thought - throughout HBP, we know that Draco is unbelievably stressed and having a painfully difficult time getting his task done. He is by no means enjoying it or finding pleasure in the "danger" or the "adrenaline rush." However, I believe that he would put up a show of mystery with Pansy, as he shows confidence in front of Snape. He doesn't want to appear weak in front of her. This also shows how Pansy doesn't understand Draco at all. I hope that will clarify why this seems a little unrealistic.

~Maya


End file.
